Conventional umbrella holders are typically clamping devices that are only capable of being attached to a tubular frame of a beach chair. Thus, conventional umbrella holders have very limited uses as they cannot be attached to larger objects such as tables, coolers and so forth.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting device for umbrellas and other objects having elongated tubular handles that can be attached to a variety of anchoring objects having a large range of shapes and sizes.